Stupid crush
by Faetrix
Summary: Harrys first kiss with Cho was overseen by someone, though both of them were unaware. 5th book, Ginny Weasly's POV.
1. Chapter 1

'-We can practise in pairs,' said Harry, and I looked over at Dean, who caught my eye and nodded in agreement. 'We'll start with the impediment jinx, for 10 minutes, then we can get out cushions and try stunning again.'

'Hope I hit the cushions this time,' laughed Dean as I walked up beside him. I smiled, but I wasn't really listening. I'd seen the look that Harry had given Cho, and it bloody hurt, let me tell you. 5th year, and he was still oblivious to me. Ugh.

'Impedimenta!' Yelled Dean, and I froze where I was standing, on full unawares. It was a good thing I couldn't move, or he would be speaking in a very high tone right now. He grinned at me, and I so wished I could have given him the finger. I unfroze a minute later, and screamed the curse at him as soon as I could move, but he was just about to sneeze, and he was frozen with a very amusing look on his face. It was so amusing that I was still laughing when he re-cursed me 2 minutes later. Bugger.

'Your getting really good,' said Harry at the end of the hour, smiling widely at everyone, 'When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff- maybe even patronuses.'

A murmur of excitement went round the crowd. I grinned at Harry, and he beamed back. Unfortunately, a smile wouldn't cure the pain of landing on the hard wooden floor after being stunned. It hurt. It also wouldn't cure the pain of seeing the looks Harry gave Cho. That hurt even more. I decided to stay behind, and maybe walk back with him, or talk to him, say merry Christmas or something. I waved Dean, Hermione and Ron off in quick succession while pretending to look in my bag for something. The room was nearly empty, and I looked up. Oh.

Cho was standing right in front of Harry, and their eyes were locked. She had tears running down her face.

'You're a r-really good teacher you know,' said Cho. 'I've never been able to stun anything before.'

'Thanks…' Harry muttered in an awkward tone. Ha. Serve her right for sobbing all over him. I stood up, expecting him to see me, and move away, but neither of them even comprehended my presence.

'Mistletoe.' Smiled Cho, pointing upwards. That hussy!

'Yeah,' said Harry thickly. 'It's probably full of Nargles though.'

It took all of my concentration not to burst out laughing. I'm not sure either of them would have appreciated that.

'What are Nargles?' she asked

'No idea.' Admitted Harry. I swear Cho had moved closer. 'You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean.'

Cho giggled wetly, and moved even closer.

I didn't want to see this anymore. I turned my head slightly, and headed towards the door silently.

I opened the door, and slipped out into the corridor. From inside the room, I heard Cho utter quietly 'I really like you, Harry…'

The door clicked shut, and disappeared.

'It's just a crush, right? A stupid crush. We all know they never amount to anything. No matter how much you want it to.'


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed in the girl's dormitory, and sighed. Walking through the castle to the tower alone, feeling deflated and desolate, I wondered if Harry had seen me leave, and would come looking for me. The silence that I left in my wake assured me, however, that he wouldn't be coming. I had run through the common room, ignoring questions, and flung myself onto my bed, wrenched the curtains shut, and allowed the tears to fall. Why her? Why not me?

'Gin? Ginny? Oh, you are here.'

'What do you want,' I asked despairingly as Hermione opened up the curtains to my bed with a pitying look on her face. I sat up in bed and caught her eye. She was the only person who truly knew my feelings for Harry, and had a kind resolution in her eyes. I knew that she had figured out why I was up here, by myself, crying for almost an hour.

'I guess you heard.' She lamented quietly, perching on the edge of my bed.

'Heard?' I laughed bitterly, 'I saw it.'

She widened her eyes at me so much that she looked like a house elf.

'You saw? All of it?'

'No. I left before they stripped and ravished each other.'

'Ah.'

'Yes. Ah.'

'Well, Gin, I don't know what to say, I mean, I know how you feel, but you've got to know by now that Harry's completely ignorant to your feelings.' Said Hermione, eyeing me warily. I know why she was worried about telling me the truth. I had a fiery temper, and I wasn't averse to using it.

'Yeah, I'm well aware of that fact. Or if I wasn't before, I am now. I guess I'm being stupid, I knew he'd never go out with me or anything… I'm just disappointed, 's all.' I whispered the last part of the sentence. It wasn't in my nature to show weakness, even though sometimes I just wanted to break down and be held.

'Just try and get some sleep, things will seem better when you're more rested.' Said Hermione, hugging me shortly.

'Hey, Hermione…' I said quietly, just as she was about to walk out of the dormitory.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks. I think I'll just give up on him.'

'That might be a lot less painful in the long run.' She agreed. 'See you later.'

'Night.'

'Night.'

She shut the door, and I lay back down on the cover. I shut my eyes, fighting away tears. No. I'm not going to cry over him anymore. He's not worth it. I wish he were. But he's not.

'Don't bother with me anymore; I'll just hurt you. I'll never mean to, but I'll do it. It's the way it always goes.'


End file.
